ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Exez
Ultraman Exez (Urutoraman'eguzesu, ウルトラマンエグゼス) is an Ultra who will be the hero in the movie, Ultraman : The Last Story. An Ultra who live without knowing the surroundings, he has zero idea what is beyond the world and the universe is, though, all he had to remember is his mother. Exez is on a mission to find his father who was rumors to be alive. He then was confronted by his nemesis, Bacchus who intended to retrieve back Exez however, their battle didn't take long when a portal open sends Exez to a world he never seen before which is Earth. Appearance Exez much resembles Reuz, mainly because he also has Zenshin Crystal like him, he is overall red, gray and silver in color. He has a unique shape color timer on his chest, he bears spiky features that also attached on his crystals however, his zenshin crystal is also dark blue in color. Exez have unique shape ears, eyes and design of his body, which he inherits that from his mother. History Origin During the future, one of Bacchus Kaizer VI followers, Pheles a scientist create a Secret Experiment of creating their own Ultraman which they will use to do missions for them and gathered information regarding Reuz's where about. However, after thousand times of failing to create what they intended, Pheles seeking to take the Secret Experiment in a new direction, he recruited a female Ultra (Exez Mother) who also a Novelist and tasked her on creating their spawn. Born Using a remaining genetic sample of somebody that was mention by the female ultra whom she claim that he save her before during a war and her own genetic sample, they are able to create their Ultimate spawn however, not as what Bacchus expected. Exez was born but he resembles someone that Bacchus tried to hunt in the past. When Pheles said Exez is their ultimate spawn and can help them to find Reuz, Bacchus denied as he wants Exez to look different, a more like an assassin than good. However, Bacchus finally reconsider it after he heard Pheles explanation. They will turn him into their spawn to kill everyone and gather information but the female Ultra objected their plan much to Bacchus rage. Living The Female Ultra who then brought her son and escape from Bacchus ship, but she was then confronted by Bacchus guards, it was then she was save by other Ultraman's who was on a mission to bring down Bacchus. She escape safely and went far, far away so that Bacchus won't be able to track her anymore. She found a planet called "Assiah" and live her life while raising her son, Exez. The people of that planet are consist of many lives, Ultraman, Aliens, other unknown species but they all live in peaceful without a fight, they all wish to live without fight and didn't want to know what beyond the world. Some of the people there build her a house for her and her son hoping that she too will have a good life. Ultraman : The Last Story TBA Personality Exez has live on a peaceful planet without knowing what beyond his planet and universe, he is kind, naive, strong-willed, passionate and impulsive, which are both attributes of his strong determination to protect his mother and everyone in Assiah from harm. Since his childhood, he cared deeply of people in Assiah and of course his mother as she is the only family he had before he was told that his father out there is still alive. Since he doesn't know what the world outside was or what other beings doing outside, he never really care for it much, but if violent is need to stop a fight, he will not hesitate to do it, something he inherit from his father. Profile, Body Features and Techniques Profile *'Height ': 45 m *'Weight' : 45 tons *'Age ': Unknown *'Flying Speed ': Unknown, maybe faster *'Jumping Height' : 1,750 Meters, or maybe higher *'Jumping Distance ': 650 Meters, or maybe farther *'Running speed' : 510 kph or maybe faster *'Strength' : Unknown *'Underwater Speed' : 350 knots *'Human Host' : Ren Shuuya *'Time Limit ': Three Minutes *'Relationship ': **Mother : Unnamed Mother (Will reveal in the movie) **Father : Unknown but still alive Body Features *'Color Timer' : A unique shape color timer, like most of Ultra, though, going over this limit won't directly affect Ren besides leaving him tired, upon going over the limit Exez will forcibly disappear leaving Ren wherever Exez was before, potentially leaving Ren in a dangerous situation. *'Zenshin Crystal' : Somehow, like Reuz, he also possess Zenshin Crystal and it is unknown whether he can use the power of the crystal like Reuz does. Forms Exez standard form called Primitive or can be consider to call Normal form. Standard Attacks * Hand Slash : Can fire a arrow shape slash while sliding his right hand to his left crystal on his left arm. * Zantetsuken : His hand turn into purple light, like a knife, he can perform a intense and powerful punch. Twin Energy Blade Exez shown to be skilled at wielding duel blade, he was train by a Sword Master at Assiah in case to protect himself from harm. His mother also encourage him to learn sword skills and hand-to-hand combat training from an Ultraman who everyone recognize him as "Sensei". Special Techniques TBA Trivia * Exez love to read, since childhood, he loves to read his mother's stories from her books that she wrote. Some of the stories is about someone who save the world from destruction of a Demon God which he admire the hero so much. * Exez considered to be the most skilled duel sword wielding during his childhood, even his Teacher said he is a Prodigy of sword wielding. Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras